Business or Pleasure?
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: This is a story from the lives of Sonny & Will Kiriakis from "For: Sonny's Heart".


_**A/N: I claim nothing of the **__**Days of Our Lives **__** property.**_

_**XXXX**_

"**I wish you were coming with me, Will. This will be the longest we've been apart since we got married." **Sonny slides his hands around Will's waist and touches their foreheads together.

Will smiles, runs his hands over Sonny's shoulders and up into his hair. He gives Sonny a peck on the nose. **"I know, but you need to visit your daughter and I have some tasks that need to be done this week. I am your business partner, too, after all." **He slithers one hand down Sonny's torso. **"Mm-mm. I really love the way you look in this T-shirt." **He pulls up on the hem of Sonny's sky-blue, V-neck and savors the heat from the exposed skin. He turns his fingers and they slip into Sonny's waistband to cup his swelling bulge. Will whispers, **"How long do we have?"**

Sonny closes his eyes and swallows. **"Not long. The Kiriakis aircraft is being fueled now."**

Will opens his husband's pants, and with a good grip on Sonny, pulls him to the bed. **"I guess a handjob is the best I can do to make you remember me while you're gone." **Will has just taken a shower and is clad in only a towel. As he leans into a better position, the towel comes loose and falls off, revealing Will's own excitement.

"**Awesome, Will. That's an image I'd like to take with me to remember you."**

"**Really? You like?" **Will stretches back on his elbows.

"**Oh, yeah. In fact-" **He reaches for his phone and snaps a fast picture.

"**SONNY!"**

_**XXXX**_

That evening at the Unicorn Highway, Will is sitting alone at a table. On the table, are the various beverages of his friends. He is spotted by a man at the bar. Will happens to be sitting near a light that splashes off his dark blond hair and his lemon-yellow pullover enhances his crystal-green eyes.

"**Hello, there." **

Will looks up to see a man of Asian descent with salt &amp; pepper hair and holding a drink. He is strikingly handsome in his black pullover and black, leather sportscoat. _"Hmm. I'd say he's about Sonny's age."_

"**Hi."**

"**You here alone?"**

Will gestures around the table. **"I'm here with friends, but they are dancing."**

The stranger smiles and pulls a chair up to the table. **"So, you're alone right now." **He sits but extends his hand. **"My name is Paul."**

Will shakes the proffered hand. **"I'm Will." **Using his left hand. Will carefully lifts his drink to his lips, making sure the man sees his wedding ring. **"Paul, are you new around here?"**

Paul smiles and the lines around his eyes become more pronounced. **"I'm from San Francisco and actually here on business. I visited here quite some time ago to have some surgery done."**

"**What business are you in?"**

"**Well, I own several hotels but I also like to invest with gay-owned businesses. I'm here tonight to try to talk to the owner since I've had no luck contacting him otherwise."**

Will pulls out his phone and sends out a quick text. Paul looks at him like he's being a rude little boy.

Will glances back at his phone. **"The owner will be here shortly. Kareem is a good friend of my husband."**

"**Thank you very much."** Paul uses his left hand to take a drink and Will can see the faint, pale, mark of an absent wedding ring.

_**XXXX**_

Will has spent the entire morning at Brady's Pub, interviewing chefs for the kitchen. Normally, that's a duty for the manager, but he's interviewing for other staff and performing his regular duties, too.

Will Kiriakis shakes a young woman's hand. **"Thank you for coming in. I'll contact you when I've made a decision one way or the other."** When she leaves, Will turns to a server. **"That was my last interview today, and talking food all morning has me starving. Jerry, could I get a bowl of chowder and a corned beef sandwich with mustard instead of sauerkraut?"**

"**Sure thing, Mr. Kiriakis." **Will smiles at the sound of his married name, looking fondly upon his wedding band of titanium and rose gold.

Halfway through his meal, Will looks up just as a man walks in the door. _"Oh, look. It's Paul. Is it too late to hope he doesn't see me?" _Paul looks his way and smiles. _"Too late."_

Paul approaches his table. **"Will, right?"**

"**Yes, Paul."**

Paul seats himself at Will's table. **"I hope I'm not intruding, but it would be nice to have lunch with a friendly and, I might add, attractive face."**

Will smiles. **"Sure. Why not? But I've been here all morning and as soon as I've finished lunch, I have appointments in the city."**

"**Oh, so you work here?"**

"**You could say that."**

"**Maybe you could put in a good word for me. I called the manager this morning. He told me the owners were unavailable right now. I just thought I'd stop in to try the food." **Paul hands Will his card.

Will takes the card and waves Jerry over. **"Give this card to Roger and tell him that one of the owners will contact Mr. Narita when they are able." **He winks broadly at Jerry.

"**Okay, M—Will."**

Will's gaze falls upon Paul's hands. **"I see you're wearing your wedding ring, today."**

Paul looks at his hand. **"Yes. I'm not hoping to get lucky today." **Seeing Will's appalled reaction, Paul continues, **"Oh, Will, aren't you a little young to have devoted yourself to one man for the rest of your life?" **He pats Will's hand in sympathy. **"I met my husband, Derrick, here in Salem back when I had my surgery. Initially, I had run into an ex-boyfriend here, but he had lost a lover and was in no shape to consider a new relationship. Derrick was working a the hotel I was staying in. He joined me in San Francisco. We dated on and off for a while. We slowly fell in love and married. But, Will, we don't believe in the heterosexual model for marriage. When we are apart, neither of us mind if the other has a little fun."**

"**Well, that's fine if it works for you, Mr. Narita. But my husband and I are very happy with each other."**

Paul reaches out to touch Will's face, but Will pulls back. **"Please, Will, I'm Paul. Remember?"**

Will narrows his eyes. _"Paul is getting annoying. It's like he doesn't know whether to seduce me or pat me on the head and tell me what a good boy I am."_

"**I must leave now to meet my appointments on time. Enjoy your lunch, Mr. Narita."**

_**XXXX**_

After hanging up his towel, Will strides eagerly from the master bathroom to the bed. He grabs his phone and hops onto the bed. _"Sonny, I hope you haven't fallen asleep reading or something."_ Will presses Sonny's contact on his phone.

S-**Hey, Will.**

W—**Hi, Sonny. How's my beautiful step-daughter?**

S-**Still beautiful. She's been showing me her version of the city. We've been eating at all her favorite places and working it off sight-seeing, shopping, and dancing at nightclubs. How's business?**

W-**It's fine. I'll be calling the new chef in the morning. The club meeting in the city went well. I'll be having the same meeting with the staff at the river-front tomorrow afternoon.**

S-**Sounds like everything's on schedule.**

W-**Oh, I've been running into a man who wants to invest in gay-owned establishments. You should call him when you get back. His name is Paul Narita.**

S-**Paul? Is he back in town?**

W-**What's wrong, Sonny? Do you know him?**

S-**I did a long time ago. He's the last boyfriend I had before I met Will Horton. Our relationship was a secret because he was a pro-athlete and was afraid to come out. I broke off with him and moved to Salem. I ran into him when he came to Salem for surgery. He wanted to make it up to me, but it had only been a few months since the plane's disappearance.**

W-**Well, he's out now, but married, an open marriage.**

S-**Sounds like Paul. Will, be careful. He's a heavy flirt and not used to people who can resist him.**

W-**Thanks for the warning. He alternates trying to pick me up and treating me like a child. I've been entertaining myself by not telling him who I truly am.**

S—**Ha! If that allows you the tolerate Paul. . . Will-my love?**

W-**Yes, Sonny-lover?**

S-**What are you wearing?**

W-**Nothing.**

S-**Oh, so you look like the photo I've been enjoying.**

W-**Well, not quite. I was hoping for your help with that.**

S-**Oh, yeah!**

_**XXXX**_

The staff meeting at Club WilSon has just finished. **"Great. Thank you all for coming in early. You're now dismissed for work." **Will gathers up his notes and laptop and heads for the door.

Just as he puts on his amber-colored, aviator sunglasses, he bumps into someone. **"Excuse me. I'm sorry. Oh, hello, Mr. Narita."**

"**It's Paul, please, Will. Do you work here, too?"**

Will smiles slyly. **"I've been known to. The club doesn't open for another two hours. We were just having a staff meeting."**

"**Oh. Does that mean the owners are here?"**

"**I'm sorry, . . . Paul. What you want to discuss takes a joint decision from both owners. One of them is out of town and not due in until tomorrow."**

"**Okay, Will." **Paul's eyes check Will out, from the sunglasses, to the Day-Glo green T-shirt and white jeans. **"Now, why are you covering up those wonderful green eyes?" **He takes two steps into Will's personal space.

"**Because it is a bright, sunny day and I can't stand being dazzled by all the reflected light from the car windows in the parking lot."**

Paul's hand raises Will's chin. **"You're smart and hot. I think we could really have some fun together."**

Will pushes Paul's hand away. **"Mr. Narita, my husband and I share an incredibly fulfilling relationship. So, to your obvious charm and your astounding ego, I must say no." **He brushes past the wide-eyed, slack-jawed, older man.

_**XXXX**_

Will is in the river-front office. _"Almost done with all my tasks. I've done my duty as Sonny's business partner. Now, I just need my husband home to do my job as a lover." _The phone rings, and the caller ID declares that it's the Common Grounds out front.

W-**Hi, Kim. What's going on?**

K-**A Mr. Narita is asking to see Mr. Kiriakis.**

"_Well, fun time with Paul is over. Have to go out and face the music."_

W-**Thanks. Tell him I'll be out shortly and, if he orders, it's on the house.**

K-**Sure. 'Bye.**

Kim hangs up. Will quickly finishes what he's doing and leaves the office.

Paul is sitting at a table with a lemon, poppy-seed muffin and a green tea. He looks up at Will in total surprise. Paul rises. He's wearing jeans, a white dress shirt with navy stripes and his black, leather sportscoat. Will is wearing a bashful smile as well as black slacks and a turquoise polo with a black collar and a black stripe across his chest.

"**You're not Sonny." **His expression and tone imply that Will is being a naughty boy.

"**No, but you did ask for Mr. Kiriakis. I'm sorry, Mr. Narita. I've been having some fun at your expense in not telling you who I truly am. You've been treating me like you can't decide whether to take me to bed or read me a bedtime story." **Paul has the grace to look chagrined. **"Mr. Narita, my name is William Kiriakis and Jackson Kiriakis is my husband."**

Paul smiles broadly and his eyes light up. **"That's great! I already know we can all get along. When does Sonny get in?"**

"**He could be here at any time. As I told you yesterday, we both must be present to make a decision on this. I still have a few things to finish in the office. So, if you'll excuse me. . ."**

Will enters the employee corridor that connects Common Grounds and Club WilSon. Will feels his arm being grabbed and he is spun across the hall and up against the wall next to the office door.

Back in CG, Sonny enters. He's wearing black 501's and a purple shirt with bold black stripes. **"Hey, Kim. Where's Will?"**

"**He just headed for the office, followed very closely by Mr. Narita."**

"_Oh, crap! Paul you've no idea what you're getting yourself into." _Sonny starts running out to the corridor.

"**Paul, please stop!" **Will struggles in Paul's grip.

"**Don't you see how wonderful this is, Will? I invest in your little shops and the we can celebrate together. We both know what kind of lover Sonny is. We could share him for one night." **Paul cups Will's face with both hands and goes in for a kiss.

Sonny arrives in the corridor just in time to witness the kiss. He watches as the only eye of Will's that he can see snaps open, jade green. Will's face start to redden. Will slams both his palms against Paul's chest to push him away.

"**NO MEANS NO, YOU SELF-ABSORBED TROLL!"**

Sonny sees Will's hands start to form fists. He lunges forward and wraps his arms around Will. **"Will! Will! It's Sonny. It's all right. Please calm down."**

Will turns in Sonny's arms and tucks his chin over Sonny's shoulder. Both his hands run into Sonny's hair. **"Oh, Sonny. I tried so hard to keep calm so we could do business. But he just kept pushing, pushing."**__

Sonny's lips form a grim line as he looks over at Paul. **"We are done here, Paul. Whatever kind of marriage you have is fine for you, but you have no respect for the boundaries of other marriages. We can't do business with you."**

"**Fine, if you don't want my money. But think how much it could help improve your little pub, scattering of coffee houses and the nightclub." **He crosses his arms and smiles as if he's made a major point.

"**Paul, once again you failed to do thorough research. Will and I don't own just the pub, coffee houses, and club here in Salem. We own a second Club WilSon in the city, a gay club called Ruby Heelz and Common Grounds is now a chain all over the state." **Paul is thunderstruck.

_**XXXX**_

On the drive home, Will is completely silent. He just looks out the window, completely unresponsive. What's even worse is that Sonny feels absolutely nothing from his husband.

Will enters the house first. Sonny closes the door and turns around. **"Will-mph!" **Will is instantly on Sonny, clutching at his waist and his lips attacking Sonny's.

Sonny draws back in surprise and catches Will's eyes. Sonny is awash in emotions pouring off his husband. He feels the fleeting vestiges of Will's anger and shame followed strongly by his love and desire for Sonny. Sonny's breath is momentarily suspended. He hasn't hardened this fast since he was a teenager. His eyes, which are normally the color of dark chocolate with caramel motes, are now smoky, dark espresso. He dares to lock eyes with his husband's now lime-green ones.

Will grasps at Sonny's shirt. **"Off. Sonny, I need your clothes off, now!"**

Sonny readily complies. As his body is revealed, Will's hands rub and stroke, followed quickly by his oh-so-talented mouth.

Will gets down on his knees and takes Sonny orally while fondling his jewels. Sonny's eyes roll back as his hands find themselves on the back of Will's head.

"**Will-my love, I'm awfully close to the edge. You might want to stop for a minute." **Sonny looks down and sees those lime-green eyes above a predatorily possessive smile, making him moan loudly. Suddenly, Sonny feels fingers he wasn't even aware of invade him intimately. Sonny shuts his eyes, his whole body quivers, and with one thrust he erupts in the back of Will's throat.

"**That was awesome, Will. But now it's going to be a while before I can satisfy your need."**

Will rises with a devilish grin on his face that makes Sonny shiver and break out in goosebumps. **"Oh, I don't think it will take all that long, Sonny-lover." **He reaches out to the nearby table to switch on his music. Will slinks up to his husband, runs his hands around Sonny's waist and up Sonny's lightly hairy, ever-so masculine chest. Sonny finds himself gently pushed down to the bed.

Will backs away from the bed and starts to dance as only he can. Sonny wriggles up to the pillows and puts his hands behind his head. _"Will dancing is a sight to be appreciated." _To Sonny's great delight, Will starts removing his clothes.

As Will strips, he watches the reactions form his husband's body. By the time Will is down to his underwear, Sonny's manhood has twitched, stretched, throbbed and become fully engorged. Will slowly drops his lavender briefs and stands at the foot of the bed. As he takes in Sonny's handsome features and the light golden skin covering the mature, athletic body laid out before him, Will strokes himself.

"**Oh god, Will! **Sonny moans. **"You're going to kill me."**

Will sends a pulse of pure love through their soul-bond. **"I sure hope not! I wouldn't want to wait another 18 to 20 years to hold you in my arms again." **They both laugh.

Will lays down beside Sonny and gives him a heated kiss. Sonny gives him a return peck. Their eyes meet as their fingers play over sensitive flesh.

"**Sonny, make love to me," **Will whispers. Sonny's dazzling smile appears in response.

The End

_**A/N: If you can, please take the time to comment.**_


End file.
